2nd Quarter Quell
by random username 82561
Summary: Join a young Haymitch Abernathy in his Hunger Games 8 years before Katniss Everdeen is born and 24 years before her Hunger Games... Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor.
1. 1: The Reaping

**I love the hunger games! I took all the details I could from the books mainly Catching Fire but most of it is made up in my own special way. Sorry for the details that resemble the Hunger Games every once in a while the books details are still in my mind from reading it 4 times...**

I woke up suddenly from the grumbling in my stomach. I try to lie down again and sleep but soon its painfully obvious that sleep wont come again. SoI toss m feet over the edge of my thin bed and silently creep to the kitchen. If you can call it a kitchen considering its just a refrigerator that doesnt work and some pots and pans hanging over the chimney. I open the refrigerator and pull out a small slice of bread with a smudge of cheese spread neatly on top. Even after consumiong the morsel of food the pains of hunger in my stomach dont subside. Great. A hollow day is just what I need. My brother Coe lifted his head sleepily. "Haymitch..." he mumbles. "What do you need?" "Nothing" I whisper back. I throw on a tee shirt and some pants and head out the door content to wander.

District 12 is hardly a pretty district. The layer of coal dust that permeates the air during the mining hours has somewhat lessened cause there will be no one in the mines today. I wander around thinking to myself until the first signs of life appear in the town. Shops start to open and lights begin to flicker in the windows. Not wanting to be caught in conversation by anyone exiting their homes I rush back to my house. I dress into a fancier pair of pants and a clean white shirt. There I wait until its time to head to the square for the reaping. As a group my mother, father, Cole and I head out the door. I get herded in the fifteen range and the rest of my family is stuck in the back of the crowd. Waiting. Watching.

Katrina Welden steps onstage and trills in her silly Capitol accent, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever _in your favor!" Our mayor begins the dull speech about how the Capitol is all powerful and we are hopeless to rise up against them. Then he adds on this... _special..._ occasion, "Because this is the fiftieth Hunger Games it is also a Quarter Quell so as a reminder to the fact that two rebels died for every person in the Capitol double the tributes are needed for this Hunger Games." Then Katrina steps up to the microphone and bubbles, "Ladies first!" As she stuffs her manicured hand into the girls glass ball one of her fake nails pop off. Pretending not to notice she reads "Delaney Hawk." A girl who is definately from the seam walks up, her skin ashen, to the stage. Pulling another strip of paper she reads, "Maysilee Donner." A merchants daughter has to untangle herself from two beautiful girls who are weeping for her. I shake my head to clear it, _No! Dont think about other girls as beautiful, Haley Kent, your girl is the only girl!_ Once she manages taking the girls off of her and with her head held high she marches up to the stage her features showing no sign of the fear that immobliized the other tribute.

Now the boys. I remind myself that I am only entered in twenty times and their are some kids who are entered in forty or more times. "Marvin Gailer." A strong shouldered boy or should I say man because he is eighteen steps up with a stony expression. _One more._ I whisper to myself. And the last tribute for District 12 is...

"Haymitch Abernathy."


	2. 2: Family Goodbyes

**Poor Haymithch... well we know he wins so... Read and Review !**

Of course. Just my luck. The odds never seem to be in my favor. I see peoples mouths moving but I am incapable of hearing i. I stride on to the stage knowing the cameras are rolling and if I show any weakness I will be an east target. Once I reach the stage I can hear again. What I hear makes me wish I didnt. High above Katrinas voice is my mother and my girl are weeping. Not weeping, sobbing. Not just them, the females of the other tributes family are sobbing too. The sounds of their voices creates a sorrow-filled cacophany that drowns out the good luck wishes from Katrina and the mayor. After the reaping I am herded into the Justice building waiting for my family and Haley to show. Finaly they appear. We speak softly so we dont loose our precious hold on reality. My brother sits next to me head resting on my shoulder, arms wrapped around me, the tears he is holding back are coming up as strange choking sounds. My mother sits on the other side of my and my father crouches in front of my.

"Hey, kiddo, dont hold the tears back. Its not good for you." I whisper, placeing my finger under his chin and lifting his face. Tears begin to slide down his face and he chokes out, "Promise you'll come back Haymitch." I stare into his eyes and say, "I swear I will." But I know I cant. All I can do is make it as far as I can and hope that my death isnt to gruesome for Cole to handle. We sit in silence for a while and then I whisper to my family. "Dont let anything you see on screen hurt you. I will try as hard as I can to win but if I cant I want you to know that I will die happy, because I know that my family loves me, and I love you too." Then the Peacekeepers come and we are engulfed in hugs and tears as we say our final good bye. Enough hugs to last a lifetime. The lifetime that I will never have. What Cole says right before the door closes give me hope. "See you soon, Haymitch."

When Haley is brought in there is a sense of urgency in the way she walks and speaks. "Haymitch, you can do this. Your strong and fast. Your good looking so you can get sponsers as long as you stay strong. Learn in the training how to handle and throw knives. Learn to wrestle. And pay special attention to whats edible and whats not. Since this is a Quarter Quell the arena is going to be filled with all the mutts and horrors that the Gamemakers can come up with so the last thing you need to worry about is food. And the arena has to end somewhere, maybe you'll find something that can help you at the end." She leans in close and kisses me, her soft lips sweet and full of all the words that we will never share. "And remember I love you and I'm expecting to see you again, so dont you give up on me." Her eyes glisten with tears and she waits for my reaction. I reply, "Wouldnt dream of it, sweetheart. I love you and I wont let any tribute, mutt or Gamemaker keep me away from you." Then the Peacekeepers come and she strides out of the room casting one glance over her shoulder and says,

"See you soon... _sweetheart._"

**I dont like mushy things... that was a bit mushy but neccesary. Haymitch MUST have hope. And you know what better place to get it from than his family and girl? And who else should give him the idea to head to the end of th arena? Anyway, I think Maysilee should be the strong silent type, dont you think, make for steady character to lean on, rather than the emotional breakdown of the Seam girl and the changing emotions of the eighteen year old. I dunno. Feedback please?**


	3. 3: The Capitol Train

**Time for the trip to the Capitol where you can get all 'prettied up' xD **

On the train I realize again that I am starving. And for once I am grateful for all of the Capitols food that they stock. I'm just about to head to the dinning car when a knock startles me. I open the door and there is Katrina, with a strange smile plastered on her face. "Do you want to meet your mentor?" she asks sweetly her smile never leaving her face. "No." I slam the door in her face and she squawks in surprise. I dont feel like meeting Clarissa Crest our only victor from District 12. Shes so old that she cant even attend the reapings anymore. As I mull over this I realize that I should meet the person that could be the difference between my life and death. Tentatively I open the door and see Katrina rubbing her now bright red nose. "Sorry," I mumble feeling not the least bit guilty. Holding the bridge of her nose she replies in a nasaly voice, "Well its not broken and you have cause to be emotional so... I forgive you."

I trudge into the dining cart and take a good look at who is here with me. A puffy eyed Delany sniffles at the table her sea green shirt moist and damp. Marvin is sucking down chicken stew and wine, lots and lots of wine. He shows no attempt at conversation, the only sound he makes is loud grunting while tearing the chicken off the bone. That leaves Maysilee. She was sitting at the table head still held high eating with her fork, knife and spoon. Then theres Clarissa who is babbling to herself and sipping soup with her toothless mouth. Ew. So I sit next to Maysilee. Honestly, I wonder whether her neck ever gets tired holding up her head like that. I serve myself a heaping plate of chicken stew, and beef. I decide I want to try the wine that Marvin seems to really enjoy. I take a small sip and I instantly love it. But I notice that Marivin is getting a little wobbly so I limit myself to one glass.

"When will the reapings play again?" I ask. Static erupts from the TV in the other room and we pile in. "Now." Maysilee says with a chuckle. The sheer number of tributes overwhelms me. But a few stuck. A large girl form 1 who lunges foreward to volunteer. A cripple from 3. a girl who looks realy sneaky whith an angular face also from 3. A 12 year old from 5. From 7 a small sniveling girl and her mute brother. A really tan boy from 10. And finally a large hulking boy from 11. This is going to be really interesting. On the inside my blood froze but I tried to remain calm and cool. In the days leading to the Capitol nothing much happened. The morning we reached the Capitol I decided to confront Clarissa. But first I wanted to talk to Maysilee for back up. I head to her cabin and knock on the door. When she opens it I am surprised. The tension of the games coming closer and closer must have gotten to her. Her eyes were glazed over and hollow and her face was red and blotchy. "What do you want?" she asked wearily. "I- uh- I was going to ask Clarissa to if she was going to train us or let us die and I wanted you as backup but if your not up to it I'll- I'll just- I'll just leave." As I finished the sentence I pointed with my thumbs behind me and started to turn and leave.

She grabs my shoulder with a surprisingly strong grip. "No, I'm coming with you, she's my mentor too." We headed to our mentor's cabin and pounded on the door. When she opened up she motioned for us to head inside. I didnt move. "Are you going to mentor us or leave us out to die?" I demanded. She bursted out laughing which surprised me. "You got spunk pumpkin." she managed between chuckles. It took every thing in me not to lose my head and take off hers. "He's got a point Clarissa." said Maysilee, her voice steady, despite her appearence. "You've done nothing but sit in your cabin all day everyday." Our mentors eyes narrowed to slits, unblinking and judging. I got a glimpse of the girl that was lethal enough to win the games. "I'll help you because you guys seems to have a fighting chance." Its not much but it a straw to grasp at. "Great." I say. " So in the training center do we-" "Whoa there, one step at a time. I said i would help you but I wont start until after the opening ceremony, M'kay." With that she slams the door in our faces. "So thats what that feels like." I say rubbing my nose. "What?" asks Maysilee frowning in confusion. "Long story."

**Haha little bit of humor there, not much, but well it lightens up Haymitches personality a bit. Maysilee is starting to open up now where will that lead? To be honest I have no idea... O.o thank you KateCurtis for reviewing, that makes me want to continue updating. Now I need more people to review and Ill have a real story on my hands ! Yay !**


	4. 4: Prep Time

**Prep time with the prep team ! Had a bit of a hard time thinking of appearences but you know... with the Capitols styles I could say an alligator was a person and who would know? xD**

My new prep team waltzes in to the room. I am taken aback by their strange appearences. Marcone, an orange tinted man with a crop of feathers sprouting from his head, bows down with a flourish. Venicia a skinny woman verging on anerexic with tatoos covering the entire left side of her body steps in second. Until finally, Glow, another woman whose body (much like her name) actualy glows a soft greenish light. They are so strange that if you squint in the harsh bright light, they look like a bird, a painting and a lightbulb. "Stand up!" orders Marcone, despite his frilly appearance I sense that he has no patience for people who dont follow orders. So I stand up. Venicia lightly lifts my face into the light so she can figure out what she will do to enhance it. "We have to get rid of all this... stubble!" she shouts, dissaproving. Glow says, "Now, now, Venicia, we have to get him clean first because all of the dirt is not going to help out the Remover." That doesnt sound plesant. "Whats the remover?" I ask a bit fearfully. "It gets rid of all the hair that grows on men's faceas and chests." Venicia answers. Seeing my expression she adds "Dont worry. Its not for life, we can program it to last just long enough to remove the hair for the duration of the games."

"Strip down so we can clean you." says Marcone gruffly. When I just stand there he groans and picks me up by the collar. With my feet lifted clear off the floor, he stares into my eyes. "We are not going to have a problem with my orders are we?" without waiting for my answer he continues on. "You do what we say, when we say, no questions asked, and this will be done quickly." His voice has dropped to a menancing whisper, his eyes hard and stony. He drops me and I massage my neck, my collar was not meant to support my weight. "Now, strip down." Marcone repeats, the harshness that was in his eyes moments earlier had dissapered. Strange. So I do what Im told and Im scrubbed with a gritty foam that make my skin tingle. They give me a thin robe to put on while they fetch the remover but despite my little layer of clothes its still very drafty.

Finally, after what seems like an hour passed, Venice and Glow came back strutting into the room with a small hand held... iron? "This is the remover!" says glow, getting brighter with excitment. I have to squint to be able to look at her. "Will it hurt?" I whisper. My prep team exchanges glances. "Probably." they answer in unison. I am engulf in bright flashing lights, half from the remover zapping painfull at my chin and half from Glow who seems very excited that she can use the torture machine.

When they mercifully finish my face is baby soft and my chest has not a single trace of hair on it. Not that I had much anyway. "Voila!" squeaked Glow whose seemed a bit dimmer now. "Yeah, thanks, now I cant feel my face." I say harshly. Glow's glow changes and is tinted orange when she huffs and leaves the room. Venicia clucks disapprovingly and leaves to summon my stylist. Genovio, my stylist, walks into the room skipping as he goes. I have to admit he scared me a little bit. He was totally covered in blue fur, with two horns sprouting out of his head. Because his fur covered most of his body he only wore a pair of blue shorts that matched his... fur.

"Let us talk about your outfit." I think I already know what my outfit is but I politely nod my head. "My job is to dress you into something that reflects your district, and since you are a bunch of coal miners..." he drifts off staring at the wall in fansination. I wait a moment for him to come back but he doesnt. So I do what any 15 year old would do. I pull his tail (didnt I mention he had a tail?). He snapps back into attention and carries on. I have a madman for a stylist. This isnt going to end well. "... I am going to put you into a coal moners outfit. But it will be a little less baggy and more..." Off he goes again into his own special world. I yank on his tail again, but hard because I am getting irritated. "...flashy." He finishes.

Im possitive Im not going to like this outfit.


	5. 5: The Opening Ceremony

**YAAAAYYY ! Im so excited I have reviewers and people posting and my story is put in their favorites ! *giggle* Thank you KateCurtis (my first reviewer !) Howlynn (not thats what i call a freaking good review ! *grin*) and BurnDownPanem (btw love the name) for reviewing ! R&R ! Haymitch is gonna have to go through the opening ceremony ! *dramatic music* (;**

I stare at myself in the mirror convinced that I will _never_ get a sponser. My face is so heavily brushed with makeup that Im unrecognizable. My skin is covered in a layer of black dust that is a little too thick. Scratch that. WAY too thick. I have fake eyelashes that are sliver to match my 'outfit'. My headlamp is a garish orange that flashes. It pains me to look at the clothing itself, as if the makeup and headlamp isnt horrible enough. The silver suit sticks to my body as if it was soaked. Honestly I think he designed this for a girl. With a pang I wondered if he thought I was a _girl_ tribute. I wouldnt put it past him. The costume has no sleeves and is cut just where my ribs start. Im glad that I have abbs, otherwise this would be really unappealing. And the worst part, Im wearing some 2-sizes-too-big pants that must be trying to immitate the real pair of pants that the miners wear. The whole thing is inlaid with orange diamonds that flicker in the light and blind you. I sigh, well at least I have my personality. _Thats not going to help you much._ the voice inside me mutters grouchily. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" asks Genovio puzzled. "What? Oh- it was- I was- er... never mind." I turn to face him. "What do you think of it?" he asks, proudly gesturing at his..._masterpeice._ "Oh, I love it. I think it will be the best outfit in the _entire _opening ceremony!" The sarcasm dripps into my voice like a summers rain. No thats to pleasant. A flood. But my stylist is too much of a dolt to realize that. He straightens and pulls a comb out of his pants pocket and proceeds to brush his stomach. I groan.

Not to long after my meeting with my stylist, I am loaded into a chariot guided by 4 coal black horses. I sit on the edge, squished between the wall of the chariot and Maysilee Donner who is dressed similarly. A strand of blond hair drops in her face and on contact, it turns black. The only difference in her outfit and mine is that her top barely covers her. Her stomach is entirely exposed and her legs are totally bare all the way up to the top of her thighs. Put Im glad to see that our other tributes were dressed in a different, and much worse (if possible) outfit. They were dressed as large lumps of coal. And where the coal suit didnt cover they were wearing black tights and a long sleeved, skin tight shirt, also black. Trumpets blared and the District 1 tributes chariot lurched foreward. The roar of the Capitol crowd is deafening. District 1 is always a favorite.

The chariots pull out of the Remake room one by one, and quickly District 12 follows. I tune out all the noise and glare foreward, hating my outfit, hating my stylist, and mostly hating the Capitol that forced us to be here in the first place. I get a glimspe of myself in the giant screen and we look rediculous. Once I pay enough attention to the crowd I realize that they are roaring with laughter. One gets hauled away on a stretcher because his ribs had cracked from laughing so hard. _Serves him right,_ I think the opening ceremony ends a I launch myself to my room after being guided by a horrified Katrina to our floor. After removing the criminal outfit I comfort myself by imagining all the horrible things that could happen to my new stylist.

**3:D Haymitches true colors are coming out ! Surly and grumpy. If any of you guys have seen the movie Rio what the bad guys in the Chicken van wear (only the top, and minus the feathers) is sort of what i was imagining for Haymitches wretched outfit. I hope it gets caught in a fire.**


	6. 6: Clarissa Comes to Life

**Thank you KateCurtis (my first reviewer !) Howlynn, BurnDownPanem and God1801 for reviewing ! R&R ! Now for the interviews ! I REALLY wanna start the games !**

I took a while but they finally lured me out of my room. I threw myself into the chairs that were set up around the dining room table. Maysilee, Marvin and Delany were in simillar spirits, that is to say, pissed. THe Avoxes come around and places plate after plate of food on the table. I dig into a plate of stew and sip a glass of wine, refusing to speak. But the icy atmosphere doesnt stop our stupid stylist from trying. "The opening ceremonies were so amazing!" he laughs. "Not to toot my own horn but I think those outfits were the best I've ever created..." he drifts off, staring into space, remembering his outfit. Everyone, including Clarissa, stares at him, disgust written all over their face. I amuse myself by dragging my hand across my smooth face, repeatedly, methodically, drowning out everything around me. From the idiot that ruined my chances of life next to me, to the hell that awaits me in the arena. Im just finishing my food when Genovio starts another tyrant. "Hey, Haymitch! What did you think about the outfit? Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" he punctuates every Huh with a poke on my cheek.

I take a deep breath composing myself. Im preparing to answer when he pokes me again. This time his finger is wet, and in my ear.

What. The. Hell.

I swat his hand away making him squeak with pain. Then, before I can stop myself I pour an entire pitcher of ice water down his pants and then the contents of the salt shaker. He screams and runs away. I push my chair away from the table and when I get up it tips. Clarissa is doubled over in laughter, tears streaming down her cheeks, years fall off her face making her look younger, happier. Maysilee is smiling too, her shoulders shaking slightly with laughter. Marvin is roaring with laughter, pounding the table, spilling cups and making the plates jump. Even Delaney is smiling.

I didnt mean to be funny, or even intend to laugh, but the fact that they find it so funny makes me chuckle as I walk down to my room. But the smile quickly drops off my face when I realize that I still have to wear whatever he makes me for my interview and something tells me, I dont know what but im pretty sure he doesnt appretiate what i did.

At breakfast, I notice that Genovio isnt there. Clarissa is though, but the woman i see isnt the same woman I saw before the Opening Ceremony. At least 10 years have vanished from her face. Shes wearing a little bit of makeup applied with a light hand, that gives her a warm glow that radiates kindness. She looks less... whats the word... Clarissa. "Todays the day we start training!" she says biting into a flat, golden brown cake, what do they call it? A pancake?

"Okay, big boy!" she says, pointing to Marvin. "What can you do?'  
>"Im strong."<br>"No dip sherlock holmes." she retorts. "I meant can you use any weapons?"  
>"I could throw a spear."<br>"Good, practice doing that but once you hit the target three times, stop and learn how to do something else so no one knows what your weapon is."  
>Marvin nods, taking all the information in.<p>

Next she turns to Delaney.  
>"What can you do?"<br>"I cant throw knives." she says immediately.  
>"Are you good at it?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Excellent... stay away from them."<br>"Excuse me?" Delaney asks, confused.  
>"Dont let anyone see what you can do, so they dont know what your made of, and with all of the crying youve done you can appear weak."<br>"But if they know im really good at throwing knives, wont they be intimidated?"  
>I have to admit, her question is legit.<br>"Hon, your from district 12, you wont intimidate anyone, you'll just be the weak girl they need to take out because she can throw knives, but if your the weak girl that grabs a knife from the Cornucopia just to arm herself no one will give you a second glance."  
>Now its Delaney's turn to nod, understanding what Clarissa means about being from District 12.<p>

Now its my turn. "Speak, Haystack." she commands.  
>"Hay<em>mitch.<em>" i correct.  
>"I dont care if your name is Britanny Spears!"<br>"Oh kay geez."  
>I think about what weapons I could handle. Maybe an axe? No. I nearly chopped off my foot with my dads axe. Sword? No, to long. Knife? Yeah. I could do that.<br>"Knives, but not for throwing."  
>"Good, learn some hand to hand combat but dont look to good. Learn to use a knife but like the others-"<br>"Once I hit the target three times, stop."  
>"I like you, you catch on quick."<p>

Maysilees turn. To be honest, I really wondered what she could do. "Speak!"  
>"Axes."<br>"You want to ask what?" pipes up Delaney.  
>I roll my eyes, what a wannabe blond.<br>"Axes, I like it, meow!" Clarissa pretends to claw at the air like a cat.  
>I shake my head, but I cant help the smile that crosses my face.<br>"And before you say it..." Maysilee starts. "Practice with axes, but dont look too good and once I hit the target three times, stop."  
>Clarissa nods approvingly. Then she says something that gives us hope. "District 12 is gonna have a winner this year."<p>

Katrina clears her throat, I nearly jump out of my skin, I had totally forgotten she was there. "Okay!" she says lightly, claping her hands. "Time to head down to the training center!"

Here we go...

**Sorry for not updating sooner ! I had a lot of projects that I had to take care of for school ! I havent had a moment of free time untill like Friday. And then I was reading a freaking awesome hunger games writer called Trouilefou. If you want to read a REALLY good series start with Cousin, have mercy then Et tu, and then Still I rise (in progress). Make sure you read in order because if you read the last one youll know who the victor is for the first 2, and if you win the 2nd one youll know who the victor for the first one is.. dont spoil the surprise ! Anyway, R&R on both stories ! Oh and I think Im gonna write another hunger games story along with this one so my updates may go a little slower, i might make it an syot but im not sure. Ill try to update as soon as possible !**


	7. 7: Authors Note

**__**_Authors Note:_

_Sorry about not posting. Right now at the moment I'm writing an SYOT of the Hunger Games and its taking up a lot of time. If you want to read it then you can check it out, its called the 58th Hunger Games SYOT. I wouldnt mind a bit more feedback. But until I write that story, that could take like 2 months, I wont be posting on this story. Maybe, every few weeks or so Ill write something, but its unlikely. Sorry about that, I found out that managing two stories at a time is too hard. So... check it out, and Ill write as soon a I get a chance. (The best bet would be the weekend.)_

_Thanks, Sdr82561_


End file.
